The Last Will and Testimony of James Potter
by wildtiger123
Summary: Harry gets an surprise on his 18th birthday, to do with his dead father,


The Last will and Testimony of James Potter

Friday 31st July 1998. Harry James Potter's 18th Birthday. Though wizards come of age at 17 this was a very special birthday for Harry indeed. because 1month and 29 days ago, Harry had vanquished the dark lord once and for all in the bloodiest battle of the second wizarding war. This was a war in which Harry had lost many good people all who died protecting him. Fred, Remus, Tonks, his estranged godfather Sirius Black, Dumbledore, Snape (yes Snape did care for him and his mother), Hedwig, Dobby, Alastor Mad- Eye Moody to name a few. Harry let a small tear crawl down his cheek, he then felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he turned round to see his girlfriend Ginny stood behind him.

"Harry, you all right" she asked.

"Yeah"

"But"

" I was thinking about the Battle and the last three years especially the last year without you" Harry replied his voice now heavy with emotion and tears now started to soak his face. He buried his head into Ginny shoulder and she hugged him.

"Shush, it'll be alight Harry" she reassured him.

"Harry dear, tea's ready we're all in the oh"

Molly Weasley walked into the front room of The Burrow and saw Harry crying into Ginny's shoulder.

"Harry dear, what's wrong?"

Harry told her what he was thinking of and she then promptly pulled him into a hug in which he returned. Harry had always considered Mr and Mrs Weasly as second parents since his had died protecting him.

She told him all will be well, though he could tell that mentioning Fred was still very painful for her but never the less the matriarch of the Weasly family put on a brave face. She and Ginny led Harry out into the beautiful sunset garden. All tables were set out side and lined with food. All the Weasly children were there, Hermione holding Ron's hand, members of the order lined the table and Andy was there with little Teddy. Hermione had noticed Harry's forlorn expression and brought Ron over to ask him what was wrong.

"Harry mate, what's wrong?" Ron inquired.

" I was just thinking about the war, last year and the bloody Battle that took so much away from me" Harry said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Oh Harry, it's all over, so just try and forget about it and look forward to what the future has in store. Remember what Sirius said to you, that the ones the love us never truly leave us and that you always can find them in here" She pointed to his heart before she pulled him into a hug. When she let go Harry had felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. Hermione had always known what to say to make him feel better.

"Now come one mate, lets go grab some food Ron said with a smile on his face, knowing his best friend will be alright.

"Oh honestly Ronald is your stomach all you can think of. Sometimes I do think you have an emotional level of a teaspoon" Hermione said sounding slightly disgruntled.

"Hey I care about my best mate, but I'm very hungry and there is a lovely dinner waiting for us to consume"

Harry had to laugh at the banter between his two best friends and soon they walked to the table and sat down and enjoyed the evening.

Everybody sang happy birthday when he arrived at the table and the evening was filled with fun and laughter. George with a little bit of help form Charlie and Bill pranked Percy to sprout elephant ears. At first he look mad, but in a strange turn of events he burst out laughing and so did everybody else.

After the cake had been cut to another chorus of happy birthday everyone was full up, tired and ready to go to bed, when suddenly a crack of apparition was heard and every turned to face Kingsley Shacklebolt the newly appointed Minister for Magic.

Arthur Weasley stood up and shook his friend slash boss' hand.

"Kingsley if we'd known you were coming we'd had laid an extra place" said Arthur.

"Sorry Arthur but this is not a social call, it's to do with Harry" stated Kingsley.

As soon as Harry's name had been heard everyone turned to look at him. He knew there were death eater still on the lose as not all had been killed or captured during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Does it concern Death Eaters?" Harry asked, not quite keeping the sound of fear from his voice. After the war all the wards had been removed from the Burrow, but Harry knew if there was Death Eaters still on the loose then this or Twelve Grimmuald Place would be the first port of call.

" No Harry it does not" Kingsley said reassuringly.

Harry sighed.

"But it has something to do with your father"


End file.
